todo fue una farsa
by Asuna de Kirito
Summary: Luego de que lucy y gray al fin eran un pareja hecha y derecha juvia lo arruinaría todo diciéndole que estaba embarazada de el cuándo estaba embarazada de otro. lucy decide que gray se quede con juvia pero no solo juvia está embarazada sino que lucy también pero ella lo ocultara para ver feliz a la persona que más ama a su querido amado gray. Graylu
1. Chapter 1

Todo fue una farza

Luego de que lucy y gray al fin eran un pareja hecha y derecha juvia lo arruinaría todo diciéndole que estaba embarazada de el cuándo estaba embarazada de otro. lucy decide que gray se quede con juvia pero no solo juvia está embarazada sino que lucy también pero ella lo ocultara para ver feliz a la persona que más ama a su querido amado gray. Graylu

Graylu

Género: romance/drama

Parejas: lucy y gray _ juvia

Pensamientos:

Aclaraciones" "

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a mashima

P.D: si no te gusta esta pareja no lo leas no me gusta que digan estupideces de esta pareja siendo la mejor pareja para mi es el tercer fic que hago que conste que estoy dispuesta hacer cualquier fic de cualquier pareja menos gruvia comenten diciendo que pareja les gusta y yo hago un fic en honor a esa persona el primero en comentar se lleva su fic con sus personajes(repito menos gruvia) bueno este está inspirado en una amiga espero que les guste Disfruten perdón también ya que esta historia esta repetida perdón lo que pasa es que subi mal pero sigan este lean este este es el verdadero gracias por su comprensión besos

_**El embarazo de juvia y el amor de gray y lucy**_

El equipo más fuerte de fairy tail se encontraba en un tren camino a magnolia ellos habían regresado de una misión

-ya llegamos dijo natsu como siempre apunto de vomitar

-noooooo dijeron todos ya que natsu no dejaba de repetir lo mismo

Pero ciertos tortolos iban bien abrazados uno del otro

Te amo lucy….susurro gray

-yo más gray…..dijo lucy

-que cuchillean pequeños dijo erza con cara de picardía

-nada dijeron los dos sonrojados

Flash back

A lucy la habían secuestrado y gray que estaba muy enamorado de ella no desistido y fue a salvarla

-lucyyyyyyy donde estás?

esa es la voz de gray -gray ayúdame

-lucy espera ahí

Después de que gray peleara con un sujeto rescato a lucy

-gray…..gracias

-no hay de que lucy

-pero porque viniste solo

-los otros no se apuraban y tenía que salvarte

"lucy se sonrojo" –gray…susurro

-no puedo mas

-qué cosa no puedes mas

-estar a tu lado si decirte todo lo que siento

-gray…..

-lucy nunca te lo había dicho pero eres lo más bello que he visto en esta vida lucy yo me enamore de ti ya no puedo guardarlo mas lo quiero gritar lucy estoy loco por ti por ser yo quien te bese, yo quien te amé cada noche solo yo lucy porque yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti lucy yo y-y-y-YO TE AMO.

Lucy quedo sorprendida por lo que había dicho gray y solo repitió esas mismas palabras que dijo gray –gray yo-y-y-yo también T-T-TE AMO

Gray no desistido mas y agarro a lucy y le planto un suave beso en los labios lucy solo lo devolvió mas apasionadamente los otros llegaron justo en ese momento y quedaron impactados con la escena

Fin del Flash back

Al llegar al gremio no tardaron ni un segundo y le dijeron a todos sobre lo suyo pero cierta peli-azul no lo soporto y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible y en el camino se encontró con Lyon

-Lyon

-juvia que haces aquí

-juvia solo caminaba

-no juvia a ti te pasa algo cuéntamelo

-pasa que gray-sama traiciono a juvia con lucy

-qué tal si tú lo traicionas también juvia

-que dices Lyon

Lyon agarro a juvia por la fuerza y la hizo suya

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Y así mismo esa noche lucy llego a su casa y se bañó al salir encontró a cierto exhibicionista sentado en su cama

-gray que haces aquí? Dijo lucy sorprendida

-no puedo venir a ver a mi novia

-"lucy se sonrojo" gray suspiro

El la agarro y la tiro a la cama y se puso sobre ella tu eres mía y lo sabes verdad

-claro que soy tuya gray

-gray rio y la beso y le fue sacando poco a poco la toalla y lucy no se queda atrás he hizo lo mismo con su ropa hasta que esa noche lucy fue de gray y gray de lucy

2 semanas después

Todo iba bien en el gremio lucy y gray seguían juntos ellos se amaban cada noche pero nadie iba a saber que ese día ya no lo sería más para lucy y gray.

Juvia llego al gremio y dijo:

-Todos escuchen a juvia por favor

Todos miraron a juvia sin excepción

-juvia les quiere decir que esta e-e-embarazada.

Todos quedaron atónitos si saber que decir pero erza dijo:

-y se puede saber quién es el padre

-el padre del hijo que está esperando juvia es de gray-sama

Gray quedo en shock igual que lucy pero ella solo se marchó de ahí gray intento detenerla pero no lo logro

-quien te crees juvia? Para decir semejante mentira no entiendes que nunca te voy a querer a la única que amo es a lucy

-gray sino quieres creerle a juvia créele a l doctor que me hizo lo exámenes

-eso no es verdad juvia tu y yo nunca…

-créalo gray-sama juvia está esperando un hijo suyo.

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Lucy llego a su casa solo se recostó sobre su cama a llorar hasta quedar dormida luego ella se despertó y tomo una decisión.

Holaaaaaa!

Esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora espero que les haya gustado este capítulo si no les gusto prometo ponerle más empeño al siguiente espero que les haya gustado recuerden que un comentario no le hace mal a nadie y le da una razón más a la escritora a seguir escribiendo los quiero adiós! Neko besitos. Minna arigato


	2. descicion dolorosa

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a mashima

PD :bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que lo desfruten:

_**La decisión dolorosa**_

Gray corrió a la casa de lucy a solucionar todo a la que llego estaba la puerta abierta el entro y vio a lucy sentada en su cama

-lucy yo quería aclara…

-calla gray me he puesto a pensar que tú no tienes la culpa yo sé y confió que tu no lo hiciste cuando éramos novios sino en el pasado y no tienes la culpa yo te amo y tú a mí pero yo no puedo dejar que un niño nazca sin un padre y todo por mis caprichos así que olvídate de mí gray yo haré lo mismo se feliz con juvia y no dejes a ese niño sin un padre entendido gray ahora nada será igual tú te iras a vivir con juvia y cuidaras de ese hijo que viene en camino si no lo haces me sentiré culpable y es lo que menos quiero por favor gray se feliz alado de juvia "lucy derramo una lagrima"

-lucy…yo no puedo ocultar lo que siento tan fácil como quieres que busque la felicidad donde no la hay

-pues tendrás que encontrar la felicidad a lado de juvia no quiere que ese niño tengo un padre como el mío que me hizo sufrir cuida y quiere a tu hijo no me hagas sufrir más la felicidad más grande que me darías es que amaras a ese niño como algún día te amé y me amaste y olvídate de todo lo que paso por favor gray

-lucy enserio quieres esto?

-si gray

-quieres que sea infeliz con una mujer que no amo y un niño que no es mi hijo y no tengo porque querer

Lucy le dio una cachetada a gray

-ya te lo dije ama a ese niño y deja de negarlo

-eso es lo que quieres pues bien lucy pero eso si yo te amo y te amé siempre

Gray se marchó y lucy se echó a su cama a llorar, algunos días después lucy volvió al gremio agarro una misión y se fue ya que no quería ver más a gray

-lucy…. Quieres que te acompañe?

-claro natsu por que no

Gray estallo en celos no soportaba ver a natsu alado de su amada y claro que lucy tampoco la estaba pasando mejor ya que gray hizo lo que quería lucy y estaba junto a juvia decidiendo el nombre de su hija

_**1 semana más tarde**_

Lucy estaba rara no paraba de vomitar ni de sentir nauseas ella se fue al médico. Al volver del médico lucy ya no era la misma esas palabras que le había dicho el doctor no las podía olvidar

Flash back

-señorita heartafilia usted está embarazada

Fin del flash back

No lo podía creer luego de que Lucy le había dicho a gray que no quería ver a un niño sin hijos y su hijo iba a quedar solo sin un padre para su hija pero ya había tomado la decisión no iba a cambiar y solo dejo que gray sea feliz

Ella llego a su casa empaco algunas maletas y se decidió se marcharía y tendría a su hija lejos de gray para él sea feliz con juvia ella cogió sus maletas y fue al gremio se iba a despedir al llegar vio a gray riendo junto a juvia y su decisión fue más fija ella vio que juvia ya tenía un poco de pancita.

Gray vio a Lucy con maletas y se asustó lucy dejo sus maletas en la puerta se acercó a la barra de mirajane y le dijo:

-mirajane me voy de viaje por unos meses tal vez 1 año

-que lucy

-así es quiero despejar un poco mi mente pero lo prometo volver y con una sorpresa

-harahara que sorpresa? pregunto mirajane sorprendida

-ya vas a ver –adiós mirajane

Sin darse cuente la mitad del gremio la escucho algunos estaban llorando

Erza, natsu, Levy, Wendy, happy, charle y los demás se acercaron a lucy para despedirse gray se iba a levantar a decirle que ya tenía mucho con ser infeliz sin estar a su lado pero no soportaría que se alejara de el pero juvia lo detuvo y lo beso lucy vio eso y un dolor en el pecho vino ella se despidió y se paró en la puerta y dijo:

-adiós fairy tail, adiós amigos, adiós a mi familia y con un susurro dijo adiós gray el padre de mi hijo ella voto un lagrima y se fue

Gray alejo a juvia e intento alcanzarla pero no pudo el solo se marchó a su casa porque no quería una vida sin su lucy

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Y así pasaron los días desde aquel día gray no volvió a sonreír pasaron 9 meses y juvia tuvo a su hijo porque fue hombre y lo llamaron hikari

Unos meses después Lucy también tuvo a su hija porque esta fue mujer y en honor a la maestra de gray le puso Ul ella era igual que su padre tenía un pelo negro pero tenía los ojos de lucy era la viva imagen de lucy pero con pelo negro en si paso un año

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Juvia vio que gray era infeliz y se decidió a que sea feliz con lucy que la busque que ese hijo no era de él

Hola!

Espero que no me abucheen por favor comenten si quieren otro fic comenten las parejas acuérdense que los quiero y mi frase: un comentario no le hace mal a nadie pero si ayuda a que nos inspiremos y sigamos escribiendo los quiero

Neko-besitos


	3. la verdad sale a la luz

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a mashima

p.d: espero que les guste este capítulo perdónenme si no les gusto pero es lo que hay algún comentario me dicen saben que yo los quiero y todas su criticas me ayudan.

_**La verdad sale a la luz**_

Juvia salió del gremio a la casa de gray con hikari en brazos timbro y gray salió estaba verdaderamente mal porque había recibido la noticia de que lucy se había casado y tuvo un hijo(claro que solo era chisme solo lo de la hija era verdad) juvia amaba a gray y no pudo mas

-gray-sama juvia se siento triste de verte así por esto te contare la verdad gray sama

-de que verdad hablas juvia

-gray sama perdóneme estaba desesperada que tú y lucy san estén juntos y que yo no pueda estar a su lado por eso mentí

-que dices juvia

-lo que juvia quiere decir es que hikari no es hijo suyo sino de Lyon- sama

-¡QUE!- Gray no lo podía creer había vivido un año engañado y dejo escapar al a amor de su vida por juvia

-eres un tonta juvia que has hecho yo lo sabía yo sabía que hikari no era hijo mío

-perdone a juvia gray-sama después de que el abuso de mí, Lyon desapareció y no se hizo cargo y yo lo amaba gray-sama me perdona gray sama

-perdonarte dices estás loca juvia nunca como le va a llamar amor a ser que yo sea infeliz no lo entiendes juvia yo amo a LUCY

-gray-sama no me diga eso no sabía que hacer luego de que Lyon abusará de mí

.-juvia no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo solo quiero buscar a mi amada lucy y pedirle perdón así que muévete juvia desaparece de mi vista pero me encariñe de hikari prometo luego de haber encontrado a lucy buscare al tonto de Lyon y se responsabilizara de hikari

-pero juvia lo siente

-hablaremos otro días Juvia

Juvia se fue en lo que gray hacia maletas para ir atrás de lucy debía pedirle perdón pero ella ya era feliz eso no le importaba ahora solo buscaría a su amada a la persona que lo hizo llorar sufrir tener celos el empaco y se fue al gremio y le pidió la dirección del paradero de lucy a mirajane

-mirajane sabes a donde se fue lucy

-esto…. Ella no me dijo específicamente a donde iría pero dijo algo de una ciudad especial

Gray se acordó de la ciudad donde se habían hecho novios

-ya se gracias mira

-¿? Esto..

Y gray se marchó algo le decía que estaría allí

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Lucy estaba en una casa de un pueblo muy pequeño y humilde pero solidario ella tenía una casa y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cuidando a Ul ella quería mucho a su hija a pesar de que gray ya no estuviera con ellas y posiblemente sea feliz le recuerda lo feliz que fue con gray lucy se arrepentía de haber dejado a gray pero si esa era su felicidad ella lo dejaría

-lalalalalalalalalalalal duérmete pequeña que muy grande crecerás-era la canción que cantaba lucy para que su hija se durmiera Ul era menor que hikari por 6 meses haci que ul tenía 4 meses mientras hikari ya tenía 1 año

Que estará haciendo gray se preguntaba lucy hasta que alguien toco su puerta era la señora del alquiler venía a dejarle la factura de este mes ella la cogió y luego Melendy así se llamaba la arrendadora y su amiga

-puedo pasar a ver a Ul - pregunto su amiga

- claro pero haz silencio que se acaba de dormir

-que bella es dijo en un susurro Melendy

-se parece a su padre –susurro lucy

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Gray había llegado a la ciudad y había preguntado por todos lados donde estaba lucy él tenía una foto de ella pero nadie la reconocía pasaron algunos días y nada

._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Pero en ese lugar habían llegado uno "extraños" lo que no sabían era que hay se encontraba la maga más fuerte ya que lucy no solo se hizo fuerte de corazón sino que también en fuerza todos los días entrenaba junto a sus espíritus pero esos "extraños" eran los más fuerte magos de un gremio oscuro contratados por alguien desconocida para matar a Ul y Lucy el nombre de ellos era "the killers"

The killers se dirigieron a la casa de lucy e iban a atacar a lucy y su hija destrozó la puerta de lucy y entraron

-no se los permitiré, ábrete puerta del león loki, Loki apareció pero fue eliminado en 2 minutos lucy uso la mayoría de sus espíritus pero no podía contra ellos -no me queda otra opción protegeré a mi hija a toda costa:

-surgen del cielo…..abran el cielo…todas las estrellas a lo largo y ancho brillen para mí y muestren su forma o tetrabiblios soy el gobernante de las estrellas los aspectos se completan abre la puerta con furia..88 estrellas del firmamento….BRILLEN ¡!URANO METRIA¡

-¡ESE PODER MAGICO ES DE LUCY¡ grito Gray

Habían muchos miembros de este gremio oscuro lucy destruyo a algunos con el Urano metria pero estaba muy lastimada -no importa que ya no tenga mucho poder mágico protegeré a Ul

-ul?- QUIEN ES ELLA TIENE EL NOMBRE DE MI MAESTRA

Ella se había vuelto más fuerte podía tener cuatro puertas abiertas y no solo eso se había vuelto experta en espadas (era un tipo erza) era una espadachína estelar sus espadas provenían del mundo mágico

-¡espada estelar aparece frente a mi ¡- una espada color turquesa apareció frente a ella la agarro con la mano derecho dio un salto con vueltas y luego ataco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos derroto a la mitad , lucy estaba muy cansada no podía mas pero por ella seguiría.

Gray corrió a donde provenían esos sonidos y esa magia al llegar vio a su amada a su hermosa lucy ella cargaba el pelo más largo que nunca y se veía más hermosa con esa espada en sus manos no era tiempo de pensar en eso tenía que salvarla y salvar a esa niña. Que por alguna extraña sensación sabía que era de el

-LUCY¡

-Gray

- lucy te estuve buscando y dime ¿de quién es esa niña? y ¿porque tiene el nombre de ul?

-te lo explico después ¿me ayudas?

-si lucy yo te protegeré

-ice make Lanz

-abrasen puertas de virgo, sagitarios, loki y taurus- dijo lucy agitando cuatro llaves

-desde cuando puedes abrir 4 puertas seguidas

-eso no es todo ¡-dijo lucy con una pequeña sonrisa-espada celestial aparece delante mío- y una espada verde apareció delante de lucy

-¿espada? Desde cuando

- no es momento de hablar terminemos esto – dijo ofreciéndole una mano a gray-préstame tu poder-gray tomo la mano de lucy

-ahora gray

-espada de hielo

-espada de agua ábrete(lucy también podía abrir puertas de espadas de diferentes elementos )– lucy y gray saltaron sobre el aire derrotando a sus oponentes

Lucy y gray ganaron la batalla algo que estaba demasiado claro pero gray todavía estaba confundido

¿-lucy desde cuando tienes ese poder mágico?

-desde que me di cuenta y que no era muy fuerte para protegerla

- ¿hablas de ul?

-como sabes su nombre y de su existencia

-escuche que gritabas su nombre

-ya veo

-ahora si lucy explícame quien es ella

-explícame tu qué haces aquí?

-te vine a buscar porque el niño que disque era mío no era mío juvia me lo dijo era de Lyon

-¿¡QUE ¡?

-haci es lucy yo te amo y te he amado siempre nunca quise juvia a pesar de que me obligaste a estar con ella

-gray…. perdón…..Yo también tengo que decirte algo

-porque te disculpas que pasa lucy?

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado los quiero y espero sus comentarios neko-besitos


	4. desgracia y reconcilacion

Todo fue una farsa

PD: espero que les guste este capítulo los quiero ustedes lo saben se lo he repetido disfruten:

_**Reconciliación y desgracia**_

Gray la niña que vez aquí es-e-s—s-ssssss

-es que lucy ¿Por qué te quedas callada?

-Ella gray…..perdón.

-¿porque me pides perdón?

-porque….e-lla es tu h-hija

-¡¿Qué?!

-Perdón….. yo estaba embarazada por eso me fui lo creí mejor para que tú seas feliz con juvia

-Que hiciste lucy ese niño no era ni mi hijo y no me degastes ver como mi verdadera hija crecía tu no querías que el hijo de juvia, porque es de ella no es mío, creciera con padre y porque nuestra hija no pudo conocer a su padre

-perdón gray

-lucy la verdad no sé si voy a perdonarte por lo que hiciste pero ahora no quiero discutir eso solo quiero que ahora ya no me vuelvas a mentir y quiero ver a mi hija ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-como tu maestra espero que no te moleste su nombre es Ul Hana fullbuster heartfilia

-¿Hana?

-te acuerdas yo te dije que me gusta ese nombre

-yo sabía que ella era mi hija

-porque se parece a ti

-porque yo sé que tú no te irías con otro porque yo te amo y tú me amas

- perdóname si te incomodo el nombre me pareció lindo y el de tu maestra también me pareció lindo para ella

-si viene de ti no me molesta nada yo te amo Lucy a pesar de todo siempre te amare

-yo igual gray

Lucy trajo a Ul y se la dio a gray el hizo una sonrisa y la agarro muy suave como cualquier padre lo haría

-se paree a ti –susurro lucy

-tiene tus ojos lucy

-si….pero

-que pasa lucy?

-nada olvídalo mañana partiremos a magnolia si no te importa

-¡¿Qué?! Pensaba que querías quedarte aquí

-eso es lo que quiero pero le prometí a mirajane y a todos los del gremio que volvería con Ul

-ellos saben de Ul? Dijo gray y su sonrisa desapareció

-no solo dije que volvería con una sorpresa

-ya veo

Lucy tomo a Ul y agarro a gray de la mano

-ven tendremos que ir a un hotel ya que eso malditos arruinaron mi casa

-claro

Ellos dos se fueron a un hotel, llegaron lucy hablo con la recepcionista le dio unas llaves

-piso 18

-como nuestro numero preferido el 18 de agosto nos hicimos novios

-por eso cogí ese departamento- lucy le dirigió una sonrisa él se la devolvió

Entraron en el departamento era espacioso y muy bonito era color blanco

-dormiremos aquí por hoy dijo lucy poniendo a Ul en la cama

Gray aprovecho esta oportunidad para agarrarla por la cintura acercarla a el y plantarle un suave beso en los labios

-has cambiado preciosa

-así?

-si- la agarro con más fuerza y la arrojó a la cama se puso encima de ella

-te amo lucy heartfilia

-yo más gray – ella agarro el cabello de grey y lo sobo luego acerco su labios hacia los de él.

-te extrañe sabes cuánto me dolió que te acercaras a ese canalla de natsu y no fuera yo quien esté ahí a tu lado en esa misión

- no lo entiendes también me dolía verte con juvia y solo acepte la amistad de natsu

Pov de lucy

Él tenía el cabello alborotado no había cambiado mucho seguía siendo el gray guapo y solo mío de siempre oh dios como amo a este hombre

-eso si odio cuando te desnudas enfrente de tantas… mujeres solo eres mío digo enojándome un poco

-estas celosa? Señorita lucy me pregunta con algo de picardía amo a él gray juguetón

-si gray te amo y no pienso compartirte con nadie ¿entendido?- Digo en tono amenazador.

-claro y tampoco pienso compartirte a ti con nadie y si ese canalla de loki vuelve a acercarse a ti lo matare- dice en forma amenazadora

-jajajjajajajajajajaj –muero en carcajadas

-que sucede? Te me estas burlando? Dice con una media sonrisa

-loki es inmortal digo en un esfuerzo de no reírme

- eso no me importa busco la forma –susurra

-eres tal lindo gray –digo buscando sus ojos acaricio su mejilla Esa cara nunca la había visto ¿Qué sucede? No lo entiendo de pronto devuelve su mirada hacia mí es una mira de odio coraje enfado no lo se

- ¿qué pasa gray? -Digo asustada se para y me quedo sorprendida esa actitud que mierda le pasa a gray?

-¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuello?-¡mierda¡ se ha dado cuenta a pesar de que deje crecer el pelo para que no se viera cuando se lo diga cómo va a racionar

-respóndeme lucy -me dice enfadado

-etto…. Digo sin palabras en la boca me siento en la cama

-LUCY¡ respóndeme te lo voy a preguntar otra vez ¿Qué es esa marca en el cuello?

-emmm..Cuando vine hacia acá no tenía fuerza para hacer nada – me siento horrible al recordarlo

-y que lucy?

-entonces unos malditos me atacaron el la estación de trenes eran más magos como los de hace un rato contratados por alguien para matar a alguien – me estremezco al recordarlo – no pude recibir mucha información de sus contratadores ellos sacaron una arma y la apuntaron hacia a mi al esquivarlo no lo hice del todo y me pego en el cuello era una arma para morir me pude salvar Salí corriendo de allí y quedo esta cicatriz allí

-lucy –me abrazo y me dio un beso en la nuca-mi pobre lucy

-y creo que los de enante eran aliados de ellos alguien me quiere muerta gray y tengo miedo de que mi hija esté implicada ya que al momento de disparar fue hacia mi barriga es alguien que sabía sobre mi embarazo y estoy feliz de que estés conmigo por esa razón me hice mas fuerte sabes por todo lo que pase para ser así de fuerte como los de clase s ¿sabes?

-lucy estoy contigo no permitiré que toquen a Ul ni a ti-dice abrazándome más fuerte, ya no puedo más y comienzo a llorar

- por lo menos cuida de ella yo puedo salvarme pero e-ella no prométemelo

-te lo prometo….. Fin de Pov de lucy

.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Al día siguiente ellos dos partieron a magnolia con su hija lucy se llevó a su hija y a su mejor amiga a Melendy-san

Ya vamos a llegar dijo gray -que te sucede lucy no te veo feliz

-no nada gray

Al llegar al gremio todos vieron a lucy y saltaron sobre ella y el maestro como siempre hizo una fiesta, cana como siempre bebiendo, gray y natsu peleando, Levy y lucy hablando de sus libros etc. y como siempre la bella erza comiendo pastel de fresas cuando se iba a comer un 2 trozo natsu tumbo su pastel por culpa de gray que lo había empujado erza se levanta y dice con una aura maligna con la que todos quedaron asustados

-tu cómprame un nuevo pastel dijo erza a mirajane

-lucy pelea conmigo grito natsu

-fosforillo no molestes a mi lucy se metió gray

-claro natsu por que no ¿pero por qué quieres pelear con migo?

-me contaron que te volviste muy fuerte

-muy bien natsu comencemos

Natsu prendió sus dos manos con fuego como lo solía hacer

-esta vez no las usare-dijo lucy tirando la llaves hacia gray

-no las va a sacar –pregunto natsu sorprendido

-no aquí vamos espada de agua aparece ante mi-una espada color azul apareció enfrente de lucy

-¿espadas?¿puedes usar espadas como erza?

-algo parecido pero en vez de ex-quip puedo invocar espadas de diferentes elementos.

Natsu ataco a lucy pero con su espada apago el fuego y de un cerrar de ojos derroto a natsu

Todos los del gremio se quedaron boquiabiertos

-yo también quiero pelear -dijo erza lucy no lo dudo

-muy bien erza –dijo con una sonrisa- espada celestial aparece enfrente de mi

-ex –quip

La pelea comenzó y a cabo de media hora la ganadora fue lucy .

-lucy eres sorprendente has cambiado bastante –dijo erza muy feliz

En 8 meses después tuvieron el día de escoger a dos nuevas clases s

Gray y lucy se fueron en un equipo y los dos eran los nuevos magos clase s junto con natsu que también había ganado y también nuestra pequeña Wendy y ellos 5 ( 7 contando a los exeed) eran el grupo más fuerte del gremio y ellos hicieron misiones como solían hacer

Un año después

Gray le había pedido matrimonio a lucy la cual acepto ellos se casarían en dos semanas ul ya tenía 1 año y hikari en ese tiempo debería tener 2 lo digo haci porque hace un año que nadie supo de juvia ni de hikari erza y Gerald se habían casado y el día de su boda se imaginaran erza pidió un pastel gigante de fresas el cual se lo acabo todo ellos tuvieron a un niño al cual le pusieron aki

**El día de la boda de lucy:**

Lucy se encontrabaansiosa al fin se casaría con el amor de su vida en la boda de lucy habían dos pasteles uno para erza y otro para el gremio (tengo un trauma con los pasteles de erza XD) al inicia la ceremonia cierta peli azul apareció en la boda era juvia se vei desagradable tenía los ojos hinchados y su ropa estaba rasgada

-lucy heartafilia me pagaras esto.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que juvia utilizara su magia contra lucy, la cual no se podía mover, para herirla lucy estaba llena de heridas estaba sobre un lago de sangre todos los del gremio se hubieran interpuesto pero juvia había conseguido a un mago que paraba el tiempo todos que daron paralizados juvia ya había lastimado mucho a lucy pero seguía jugando con ella y su cuerpo pero mincom como se llamaba el mago del tiempo la detuvo juvia solo se marchó luego de plantarle un suave beso a gray

-juvia volverá por ti gray-sama

Todos salieron de la ilusión y al ver a cierta rubia ahí desangrada hirió mucho a gray Wendy intento curarla pero sus heridas no curaban lucy fue llevada a un hospital de magos

:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)_:)

Los familiares de la señorita heartafilia

-nosotros grito medio gremio

-que tiene lucy doctor? Pregunto asustado gray

-bueno no les mentira la señorita heartafilia a sufrido golpes graves lo que llevo a la paciente al coma profundo

-que significa doctor dijo erza

-que ella está en estado vegetal no sabremos cuando despierte tal vez en días o en meses o hasta años.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de gray el recordó cuando perdió a su maestra por sus tonterías y él no la habría protegido y ella ahora tal vez nunca vuelva él se preguntaba como era posible que no haiga podido ser feliz con su lucy él no podía oír esto el solo salió de ahí

Pov de grey

Me dirijo a la puerta .una vez en la calle, aspiro profundamente el aire de magnolia a primera hora de la tarde. Eso no basta para llenar el vacío de mi pecho, una grieta desgarradora que me recuerda lo que he perdido intento mantener la mente en blanco como sea posible. No puedo pensar en ella. Pienso en ul. No quiero empezar a llorar otra vez…

Me despierto de un golpe una chica que esta parada enfrente mio No puede ser es tan parecida a ella a mi bella lucy…

Me la quedo mirando, la grieta de mi pecho se ensancha ella es parecida a ella pero no es ella su pelo es más largo que el de lucy y su color es celeste, sus puntas las tiene de color rosadas le llega hasta las caderas alza sus ojos verdes-por eso también no es ella el color de sus ojos-en lo demás es la misma lucy

-hola ….. Te encuentras bien -me dice su voz también es parecida a ella -te puedo ayudar en algo.

-quien eres- pregunto algo exaltado

-perdón que tonta que soy me llamo Hana

Ese nombre me trae un dulce recuerdo

**Flash back dos años antes**

-gray apúrate mira este juego

-de que se trata

-debes poner un nombre que te guste y tu pareja debe hacer lo mismo para ver si somos compatibles ¿Qué nombre te gustaría tener?

-emmmmm kazehaya y tu? Ella anota el nombre que le dije y lo anota en un papel

-yo pondré…. Hana

Anota _Hana y Kazehaya _lo mete en una maquina color celeste luego de unos segundos sale otro papel ella lo coge lo habré y una gigante sonrisa sale de ella

-somos compatibles? pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-ya sabes la respuesta dice con una sonrisa de picardía

-si? Pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa

-claro que si grita y me muestra el papel dice_ !compatibles! _La abrazo con fuerza me pudiera quedar toda la vida así con ella

**Fin del flash back**

No puede ser porque tengo enfrente a una chicaque se parece tanto a ella

**-**pasa algo pregunta un poco pálida

-nada solo que te pareces mucho a ella

-a quién?

-olvídalo

-me podrías ayudar

-en que te puedo ayudar pregunto viéndola es tan parecida

-estoy buscando un gremio se llama….. Emm fairy tail

Porque está buscando mi gremio algo raro pasa aquí

-para que buscas ese gremio

-estoy buscando a una tal Levy mcgarden necesito comunicarme con ella

¿Levy? Porque quiere hablar con Levy

-te llevo me levanto le ofrezco la mano y la dirigo al gremio en todo el camino ninguno de los dos dice una palabra en mi mente solo hay preguntas ¿quién es realmente ella? ¿Por qué se parece a lucy?¿que quiere con Levy?¿cómo estará ul?

Al llegar estamos parados frente a las puertas del gremio

-aquí es digo

-muchas gracias me doy cuenta que también perteneces aquí y hace rato estabas hablando de lucy heartafilia

¿Qué? Como sabe que soy de este gremio y que hablaba de lucy

¿Quién es ella?.

Gracias por esperar tanto perdón y sé que no he actualizado embarazada perdón la inspiración no llega estoy haciendo un nuevo fic tengo la historia pero no sé qué personajes poner por favor dime que personajes quieres para hacer el fic el primero que comente tendrá el honor de escoger a la pareja espero que les haiga gustado esta vez prometa actualizar más rápido en el siguiente se explicara quien es Hana los quiero cuídense voy a volver a subir todo este fic ya que me confundi y subi el capitulo 3 en vez del dos perdon pero este esta mejor los quiero adios.

Saiyonara Neko-besitos

El siguiente se llamara "yo soy lucy"


End file.
